


Cita [Improvisada]

by MinxJP



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxJP/pseuds/MinxJP
Summary: Jonas y Mitch salen a divertirse.





	Cita [Improvisada]

 

Jonas en parte se había arrepentido de tomarse un año sabático antes de ingresar a la universidad, estaba tan aburrido, que aprenderse los patrones de los dibujos del techo eran su prioridad en ese momento.

-Jonas.-

-¿Si Dean?- Se puso rígido ni bien entró el policía, ese hombre inspiraba mucho miedo

-Sue y yo saldremos esta noche, y tu hermana dijo que regresará mañana de la casa de su amiga, necesitaré que cuides a los huérfanos esta noche.-

-Claro Dean.- Contestó igual que un robot

-Ya cenaron, y se acostaron, así que solo encárgate de que no se levanten.-

-Si Dean.-

-No los pierdas de vista. Hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañ_-El sonido de la puerta cerrandose de golpe cortó sus palabras -_ana Dean.

El suspiro de Jonas y el rechinar de su colchón se escucharon de forma tenue en la habitación, a diferencia del sonido de notificación en su celular. Jonas estiró su brazo hasta el aparto y lo encendió con desinterés, por pura costumbre. El desinterés fue remplazado con los nervios al ver lo que rezaba la notificación.

Mitch

1 Mensaje Nuevo

Heey spots  
Visto: 21:23

Hola Mitch  
Visto: 21:23

Q stas haciendo  
Visto: 21:24

Hace poco estaba analizando el techo  
Visto:21:24

Eres un Nerd, incluso en vakciones  
Visto: 21:24

¿Tu que haces entonces?  
Visto: 21: 25

Stoy viend "Ape Planet"  
Visto: 21:25

¿Y el nerd soy yo?  
Visto: 21:25

Kmo sea  
Visto: 21:25

Quieres salir?  
Visto: 21:25

Paso por ti a las 10   
Visto: 21:26

Pont bonito ;)  
Visto: 21:26

No quiero decir q no te veas bonito 100pre.  
Visto: 21:26

Me refiero a q te vistas mas bonito de lo usual.  
Visto: 21:26

Porq 100pre te ves bien  
Visto: 21:27

-Vaya Casanova -Jonas sonrojado sonrió a la pantalla, le gustaba lo ansioso que podía ser Mitch con él. Borró su sonrisa y contestó los mensajes de Mitch.

Lo siento Mitch, no puedo salir.  
Visto: 21:28

Dean y Sue salieron, Sidney no está y alguien tiene que cuidar a los huérfanos  
Visto: 21:28

Pta Madre...  
Visto: 21:28

Maldito policía de pacotilla...  
Visto: 21:28

¿Cómo sabes que él me lo encargó?   
Visto 21:29

Quién si no?  
Visto: 21:29

Odio a tu papá.   
Visto: 21:29

¡Mitch!  
Visto: 21:29

Q tu no?  
Visto: 21:29

A veces...  
Visto: 21:29

Podemos salir otro dia?  
Visto: 21:30

Hubiera seguido hablando con Mitch, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta. Se supone que los huérfanos estaban dormidos. Bajó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta principal y encendió la luz. No parecía que la cerradura hubiera sido forzada, al asegurarse de que ningún extraño hubiera entrado en la casa se dispuso a volver arriba, pero una mano en su hombro lo retuvo.

-¿Que estas haciendo Jojo?-

El alma le regresó al cuerpo al reconocer la voz de su hermana.

-Sidney ¿Por qué estas tan pronto aquí?-

-Maddie y yo terminamos antes de lo pensado, no tenia nada más que hacer así que volví.-

-Oh, vaya.-

-De cualquier forma, Dios, jamás me había sentido con menos sueño en toda mi vida-Sidney empezó a subir las escaleras mientras flexionaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-No volveré a tomar café con Maddie, nunca.

-Oh, bueno, yo me iré a dormir Sidney ¿Te molestaría cuidar a los huérfanos en caso de que algo pase? -Jonas subió detrás de ella

-No hay problema Jojo, tu ve y descansa. -Se detuvieron cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de Jonas.

-Gracias. Hasta mañana Sid.-

-Nos vemos Jojo.-Sidney siguió su camino y desapareció del campo de visión de su hermano.

Jonas entró a su habitación y se lanzó a su cama, bendita seas Sid.

Mitch  
Visto: 21:42

Q sucede Joey?  
Visto: 21:42

Cambio de planes.  
Visto: 21:42

Ven por mi.  
Visto: 21:42

Q paso cn lo d cuidar niños?   
Visto: 21:42

Hubo un ligero cambio de eventos  
Visto: 21:42

Muy bn chico rudo  
Visto: 21:43

Llego en 10 ;)  
Visto: 21:43

Estaba empezando a cuestionarse si Mitch era una mala influencia para él, tal vez debería cancelarle, cortar cualquier comunicación con él...

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba vestido esperándole en el patio.

[...]

Luego de unos largos tres minutos de ver a las ardillas subir a los árboles, la luz del auto que reconoció como el auto de Scratch lo cegó por un momento.

-Shhh. No hagas tanto ruido Mitch.-Jonas se acercó a la puerta del copiloto, que en realidad no tenía puerta.

-Eres tan malo Spots, yo vengo a toda prisa por ti, con tal de verte unas horas y es así como me recibes-Dijo el rubio dramatizando una apuñalada en el pecho, para luego poner los ojos en blanco y sacar la lengua

-¿Terminaste?-Preguntó el moreno sonriendo por las gracias que hacía su novio.

-Shhh. Un momento -Dijo y luego empezó a hacer sonidos de agonía, como si lo estuvieran ahorcando, volvió a su posición de "hacerse el muerto" por unos segundos y al notar como su novio apenas aguantaba la risa se incorporó en su asiento-Muy bien chico rudo. ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? - Jonas subió al auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, única barrera entre permanecer sentado o salir volando durante el trayecto.

-No lo sé, no se que tipo de lugares haya a esta hora. Nunca había salido de casa tan tarde.-Mitch puso en marcha el auto y Jonas se agarró del asiento.

-¿Osea que esta es tu primera vez? -Cualquiera podría decir que fue con doble sentido, pero Mitch hablaba en serio. -¿Tu primera vez es conmigo?-Muy en serio

-Uhmm...-Pero claro eso Jonas no lo sabía, e inevitablemente todo se volvió incómodo.

-¡Oh! ¡No me refería eso!-Mitch dejó de prestarle atención al camino-¡No tengo intenciones de hacerlo contigo! -Jonas se abofeteó mentalmente por haberse sentido ofendido al escuchar eso -¡Quiero decir! ¡Esa no era mi intención! ¡Lo cual no quiere decir que no quiera!-Pare este punto, el rubio estuvo por atropellar a al menos 4 gatos y un par de ancianas-¡Si por mi fuera lo hariamos ahora! ¡Pero si tu no_ -Jonas rojo hasta las orejas le tapó la boca con sus manos.

-Solo deja de hablar de eso-Su voz sonó firme a pesar de estar temblando

-Si, claro. -Mitch regresó sus manos al volante y su mirada al camino.

Jonas sólo penso que de puro milagro no se mataron.

[...]

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Para serte honesto, estoy conduciendo sin rumbo.-

-Sabia que ese arbusto se me hacia familiar.-Bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Si, creo que se sienta atrás tuyo-Objetivo logrado-Jonas-Mitch giró a ver a Jonas y lo miró como si hubiera descubierto algo.-¿Alguna vez has ido a un parque de diversiones que no esté abandonado?- A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, Jonas había tenido un buen presentimiento.

[...]

Conducieron por casi una hora, pues el parque al que iban quedaba un poco a las afueras.

-¿Cómo sabias de este lugar? -No podia quitarle la vista de encima al lugar mientras se estacionaban, tan llena de luz y color.

-Vienen cada año alrededor de esta temporada, a mamá le gustaba traernos a mi y a Freddie aquí.-Mitch estacionó el auto y ambos salieron

-Mitch espera un momento, ¿Cómo se supone que entremos? No tenemos dinero.-

-Tranquilo muñeco, dejaselo todo a tu hombre.-El moreno lo miró con un poco de duda -Confía en mi Joey-Bean, lo tengo todo planeado.

Jonas suspiró.

-Está bien, confío en ti.-

[...]

-En serio necesito dejar de escucharte-Dijo el menor desde lo alto de la cerca en la que batallaba por mantener el equilibrio

-Sólo salta antes de que nos vean.-Dijo Mitch parado al otro lado de la cerca

-Maldición Mitch-Jonas empezó a bajar la cerca y llegó al lado del rubio-¿Y ahora qué?

-Y ahora "Glowbug", hay que alocarse-Dijo el rubio mostrandole al moreno un billete de cinco dolares

-¿Tenias dinero? ¿No podíamos simplemente pagar la entrada?-El moreno esperaba una buena explicación para que hubiera saltado esa cerca

-No es suficiente para la entrada de ambos, y me niego a pagar por simplemente entrar.-

-En cualquier caso ¿Que se supone que hagamos en un parque de diversiones con cinco dólares?-

-Calma nene, Te dije que confiaras en mi ¿O no?-

-¿Que planeas hacer?-

-Sólo observa-Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a un puesto de feria, y Jonas lo siguió.

[...]

-¡Ganador!-

-¿Esto esta pasando?-

-¡Te lo dije nene! -Ambos adolescentes estaban emocionados, habían ganado treinta dolares en el juego de tiro al blanco-Tu sólo déjaselo a tu hombre.

-No sabia que tuvieras buena puntería.

-Ni yo.-Mitch se preparaba para disparar otra vez cuando sintió que la mano de su novio lo detenía.

-Mitch, creo que lo mejor será que nos movamos.-

-¿Porqué? Estamos con buena racha-

-Ese hombre nos ha estado viendo desde hace tiempo-Jonas miro hacia el hombre con lentes de sol que estaba en frente-¿Crees que sospeche que entramos sin pagar?

-Santa madre de las piñas, ¿Esta usando lentes oscuros de noche? Tienes razón, tiene toda la pinta de ser un lunático-Dijo el rubio-Vámonos cariño-Mitch tomó lo que habían ganado y la mano de su novio para después caminar a otra atracción.-¿Quieres subir a algún juego? Podemos ir a la montaña rusa , y lo mejor es que si morimos no será por mi culpa.

-Yuhoo-Dijo el moreno con tono sarcástico-¿Y si vamos a ese?-Señaló a una atracción con una fila corta

-¿Que es? ¿Una casa del terror?-

-No tengo idea, pero esta casi libre y no tenemos mucho tiempo-Agarró la mano del rubio y lo llevó al final de la fila, este sólo contaba hasta diez para no gritar.

Me está tocando

Me está tocando

Me está tocando

-Tenías razón Mitch, es una casa del terror-Eso supuso al ver a un chico que salió corriendo y llorando

-Y-ya ves, el buen Mitch no se equivoca-Dijo, y por dentro deseaba que Jonas jamás se diera cuenta de que aún no lo soltaba- Dos por favor-Pidió al encargado cuando llegaron al frente, el encargado les dio dos boletos, no sin antes ver sus manos unidas y sonreír.

Los llevó a un carrito con dos asientos y ajustó la barra de seguridad

-Disfruten el recorrido-

Empezaron a avanzar por el túnel y solo había oscuridad. Y así fue como transcurrió por tres minutos.

-Joey, cuando esto empiece, sólo trata de no mojar tus pantalones-

-Digo lo mismo-

De pronto se escuchó a alguien cantando.

I didn't want to be the one to forget  
I thought of everything I'd never regretted  
A little time with you is all that I get  
That's all we need   
Because it's all we can take

-¿Pagué ocho billetes por esto?-Cuestionó el rubio al ver que no pasada nada aterrador que pueda usar como excusa para que el moreno lo abrazara.

-Me aburro-Se quejo el moreno alargando la "o"

One thing I never see the same when you're around  
I don't believe in him, his lips on the ground  
I want to take you to that place in the Roche  
But no one gives us any time anymore

-¿En serio? ¿Un fantasma que canta?-Según el rubio eso era ya muy cliché

-Esto me decepciona-

He asked me once   
If I'd look in on his dog  
You made an offer for it, then you ran off  
I got this picture of us kids in my head  
And all I hear is the last thing that you said

-Salgamos de aquí-Dijo el rubio tratando de levantarse, y fallando debido al arnés de seguridad

-Parece que tendremos que quedarnos hasta el final-

La voz siguió cantando y tomo fuerza con cada segundo.

I listened to your problem  
Now listen to mine  
I didn't want to anymore

-¡Maldición nos van a dejar sordos!-

-¿De donde viene el sonido?-

Todo continuó en oscuridad hasta que una luz reveló a un personaje mecánico cantando lo que parecía ser una melodía empalagosa.

And we will never be alone again  
Because it doesn't happen every day  
Kind of counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away

-¿Pero que demo_

-Mitch, mira-El moreno señaló a un enorme letrero con letras brillante que rezaba "Túnel de los enamorados"

Now I'd thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Because I know it unlocks like a door

-¿Uh? ¿Túnel de los_ ¡¿Qué?!-

And we will never be alone again  
Because it doesn't happen every day  
Kind of counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away

-Parece que hubo una confusión-Jonas se estaba hiperventilando, ¡Toda una multitud lo había visto entrar al túnel del amor con Mitch! ¡¿Y si había gente del pueblo?! ¡¿Y si algún compañero de Dean lo había visto?! ¡Lo mandaría lejos sin dudar!

Now I thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Some more again

En ese momento dejaron de prestar atención a la música.

-¡Joey cálmate!- El rubio se asustó al ver que el moreno estaba en una trance, pero entró en pánico cuando vio que sus ojos bonitos empezaron a soltar lagrimas-Joey-bean, cálmate- El moreno parecía no reaccionar, y Mitch tomó su rostro-Nene mírame, respira, estoy aquí.   
El moreno por fin reaccionó y el rubio lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo, este lugar está en las afueras, nadie nos vio-Dijo, presintiendo el porqué de la reacción del moreno.

-¿Pero y si había alguien? ¡Dean se enterará y_

-Estoy harto de ese imbécil, ¡Dean tendrá que pasar sobre mi si quiere lastimarte!-El moreno vio con asombro al rubio cuando este lo sostuvo por los hombros sin llegar a lastimarlo-Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. Eres lo más listo, lindo, y asombroso que he tenido. Además de mi madre, eres la única razón por la que sigo aquí. Y no te pienso perder por un idiota que cree que puede decidir por ti por siempre.

-Mitch...

El rubio cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó completamente

-Joey_-Apenas comenzó a hablar, los brazos de Jonas lo atraparon en un abrazo, y era tan cálido, que se sintió derretirse-

-Gracias-Habló teniendo su rostro contra el pecho de Mitch

-¿Por putear a tu padre? Puedo hacerlo cuando quieras-El moreno soltó una risilla y negó con la cabeza

-No-Se presionó más al cuerpo contrario-Por quererme tanto

Pasaron unos instantes antes de que el rubio contestara con dulzura.

And we will never be alone again  
Because it doesn't happen every day  
Kind of counted on you being a friend  
Can I give it up or give it away

-Eso puedo hacerlo toda la vida-El moreno levantó su rostro y el rubio lo besó, de manera fuerte, sin prisa.

Now I thought about what I want to say  
But I never really know where to go  
So I chained myself to a friend  
Because I know it unlocks like a door

Y el recorrido terminó.

[...]

Ambos salieron de la atracción y empezaron a rondar por el parque por si algo les llegaba a parecer divertido, ninguno quería terminar la cita improvisada.

-Mitch- Llamó al rubio que continuaba en su ensoñación, había besado a Joey y ahora caminaban tomados de la mano, no era muy usual en su relación

-¿Mhh?-Puso toda su atención en el moreno cuando este le dirigió la palabra-Te quiero-Dijo el moreno y ambos detuvieron su andar.

El moreno continuó-Se que no tiene nada que ver con el momento, pero, sólo pensé que hasta ahora no te lo había dicho.-Apretó mas fuerte la mano del otro y se arrimó al cuerpo contrario-Y en verdad te quiero.-

A estas alturas el rubio no podía estar más emocionado-Y yo a ti Jonas-Estuvieron viéndose el uno al otro hasta que el sonido del teléfono de Jonas los obligó a reaccionar.-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó al moreno

-Es Sidney, me esta preguntando si eres una mala influencia para mi-dijo con cierta gracia, a lo que ambos rieron.

-¿Como se atreve?-El rubio fingió indignación-Si he sido todo un caballero

-Pues claro-Él amaba bromear con Mitchell-¿Que puede ser más caballeroso que traer a alguien de improvisto a una feria en las afueras?

-Exacto. Mátame esa Romeo Montesco-

Las risotadas se detuvieron cuando Jonas vio otro mensaje que le había enviado su hermana y su expresión cambio dramáticamente a una de horror.-También me pregunta si es normal que un niño empiece a hablar en latín y a caminar por el techo.

-No jodas.-

-Si jodo, incluso me mandó una foto-Dijo el moreno a la par que le mostraba la foto enviada.

\- Joder, no te regreso a esa casa-El rubio tomó la mano de Jonas-Te vienes a dormir conmigo.- Y una vez más el rubio cayó en cuanta de lo que había dicho-Osea, no es necesario, sólo si tu quieres, claro.

-¿Acaso crees que sé aplicar exorcismos? ¡Ni loco regreso a esa casa!-Se colgó del brazo de Mitch y continuaron con la cita. La mejor noche de su vida hasta ahora y no había sido planeada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No planeada, como yo :"v  
> ¡Mi primer fanfic en AO3! :'D


End file.
